


Embrace

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asian Character(s), Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Embrace

The pair sat across from one another at the breakfast table, eating slowly as their gaze checked one another out. Sharon’s confidence buoyant as she let her eyes roam slowly along Meghan’s upper body, then paused, swaying her gaze between her barely covered tits.

A giggle as Meghan then slipped her nightdress further down, her breasts straining as she pursed her lips, an expectant look as she levelled it at Sharon.

A hum as Sharon then slightly disrobed also, her gaze fixating on Meghan’s breasts. Her eyes then widening as the other woman stripped fully, discarding her nightdress and walking over. With Meghan’s breasts at eye level, Sharon smirked as she leaned forward, lips puckered.

Meghan giggled and leaned back, shaking her head. For a moment Sharon looked up with a pleading look, then when it hit her, she smirked, stripping off as she then pounced when Meghan angled back towards her.


End file.
